The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device having a three-dimensional array structure and an operation method of a storage device including the nonvolatile memory device.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is embodied using semiconductor such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phospide InP, etc. A semiconductor memory device may be classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device. A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted. A nonvolatile memory device retains its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted.
An operation of a nonvolatile memory device may include a program operation, an erase operation and a read operation. An erase operation of a nonvolatile memory device is performed by a block unit. A recent nonvolatile memory device can erase only an erase-requested sub-block among a plurality of sub-blocks included in a block.